


Team Fortress 2 x Reader Fanfiction

by BurbBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Past Violence, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vanilla, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbBoi/pseuds/BurbBoi
Summary: Although Tf2 fandom is slowly approaching the end of it's existence, mainly by the creators who do nothing with the game, I still want to give something from myself to this fandom.In this book will be mainly stories of Reader x Mercenaries.Sorry for all the language mistakes, but English isn't my first language.Have fun anyway.
Relationships: Demoman (Team Fortress 2)/You, Engineer (Team Fortress 2)/You, Heavy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2)/You, Pyro (Team Fortress 2)/You, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/You, Soldier (Team Fortress 2)/You, Spy (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The desert landscape behind the train windows stretched endlessly. Red-orange rocks, tall cactuses, bushes dried to dust and telephone lines were the most common elements. Sometimes an animal sneaked into the distance, blurred to the point where it can't be identified.

(y/n) sat alone in a train compartment where she could hear the laughter and loud conversations of other mercenaries behind both walls. Probably as she they got orders to move to the individual units from Miss Pauling. A folder with specific instructions was lying on the seat opposite her. 

The war of robots ended only a month ago and this old woman as If nothing happened, send her to the front to continue fighting in this never-ending war. Of course, at the beginning it even seemed to be a well-paid job for her. Now the money didn't play any role here. She was just hoping that, like Miss Pauling said, she'd forget about what happened in the past, and... 

Tears have slowly flowed into your eyes. Actually, to the right one you still have. In the left one there was now a big hole with a scar that stretched from cheek to forehead. You remembered that day when you went into battle with those six giant robots supposed to look like Pyro. You destroyed five of them without any problem, skillfully avoiding flames. Unfortunately, the last one was able to strike a painful blow with his axe. Your Medic saved what was left of your eye. 

The same day you found out that you lost it forever. The same day Demo gave you one of his eye patches. From that moment on, you never took it off.

The sign Teufort appeared on the information board. Your station of destination. You wiped tears with your jacket sleeve and grabbed the only bag you had and the folder from the seat. 

Walking through the hallway, you heard the conversations of people passing by getting silent and being replaced by a whisper. 

-Zhat's her? 

-Yeah. 

-Sure she is! 

-I can't believe it! 

-What happened to her eye? 

-You saw those scars? 

-They say she can defeat the entire opposite team alone. 

-Ha! We'll see about that. 

You tried to stay out of sight and get to the exit before the train gets to stations. Suddenly a tall man stood in your way. 

-They say you're one of those legendary mercenaries who fought first in this area, maggot! 

Soldier put his hands on his chest. From your position, you saw his eyes hidden under the helmet slowly scan your figure. His eyesight stopped a little longer on your left eye and quickly returned to your face. 

-I won't let you through until you prove it to me. 

Great. The only thing you need now is a fight with a mercenary who has the same uniform colors as you. Well, you might need a refreshment. 

(y/n) carefully put the folder and bag on the ground. 

-Well, how much longer do I have to wait! 

Before he could open his mouth again, your foot, wearing a heavy military boot, met his cheek. There was only a crack and a few teeth mixed with saliva and blood flew towards the glass. The warrior's body fell to the ground with a thump. 

(y/n) took things and moved slowly ahead. Behind her, only the shouts of joy, laughter and juicy curses of the man could be heard. Taking a few pills to calm her down was now the most sensible solution.

|Meanwhile, in the base|

-All right, folks, listen up! 

Engineer's voice silenced everyone in the living room. 

In the middle was an old leather sofa, which was occupied by Scout and Pyro. Two leather armchairs beside it were taken by Spy and Soldier. Medic stood, as usual, straightened right next to the entrance, followed by Heavy with crossed arms. Demoman was lying on a worn carpet, leaning against a couch. 

-Sniper went to get our new comrade, so they should be back about an hour. Doc? 

-Ja?

Medic's name ripped him out of a silent conversation with his partner. 

-Miss Pauling gave me all of our new guy's medical records. 

Engi pulled a pretty thick folder out, which were a couple of papers, some of them already yellowed. German took it carefully and started looking through. His companion, behind his back, could easily look at the contents of the pages. 

-Wait a second egghead. Explain to us all why the arrival of the new team member is so special? 

Scout lazily flipped another channel on TV. 

-Well, why is zhis person so important to us as Miss Pauling says? 

Spy lit a cigarette and gave a lighter to Soldier who was smoking cigars. The Texan smiled. 

-It can help us solve our problem. 

Then he walked away to the kitchen, leaving the talkative company behind.

|Back to you|

You were picked up from the station by a tall guy who introduced himself to you as Sniper. Now, you were driving through town together and then across the desert towards the base. You two traveled in silence. 

None said a word from the hello, but you felt that your companion wasn't a talker so it isn't uncomfortable silence. You just noticed that occasionally Sniper threw a stealthy, quick look at your scar behind his sunglasses. Actually, if this guy only saw the explosions specialists with one eye covered, you can't blame him. So maybe... 

-Miss Pauling wrote to me that the other team got out of control and there are incidents when there's a free days. Right? 

Loud swallow was a proof of this information. 

-Yeah. It started before they moved me here. First kidnappin', then breakin' and attackin' on our days off. My previous colleague was so exhausted, he was sent to the hospital because couldn't get himself together. 

The shooter pushed the clutch a little too hard. 

-Scouts and Pyros also change often. The ones who are now... record-breakers. They've been sittin' here for over a month. Engi and Demo have been here the longest, but first one "leads ". Doc and Heavy are a year shorter than them. Me, Spook and Soldier have been here for six months. 

Behind the rocks a narrow, stone road emerged and in front of you two in the distance appeared brown, wooden buildings, sometimes separated by concrete elements. 

-You know how it all started?

You were curious about this situation, and hoped Sniper would give you some more information. He seemed to think about something for a while and concentrate on the distant. 

-Oi think this has somethin' to do with the new trio that joined that team. Spy, Heavy and Engineer. At least Oi think so. They haven't changed at all since then and the Administrator has lost access to the cameras. Nothin' has changed on the battlefield, but we rarely win now. Mainly so they don't kidnap one of ours... 

(y/n) turned her head towards him. 

-What? 

Sniper smiled sadly. 

-The punishment for they loss is usually to kidnap and torture one of our men. 

His hands clamped tighter on the steering wheel until his knuckles became white. 

-If such a guy comes back, and they usually don't, he's broken, completely destroyed. Most often they catch Scouts or Pyros, but the second ones probably only because they'll go too deep into enemy base and won't be able to escape in time. Once they managed to catch Medic and Demoman. Oi and the rest of us are lucky for now. 

He sighed and slowed down. The entrance gate opened up and you entered an orange-sand dusty area. 

-What about my class? 

Sniper froze up and looked at you with a shock. After a while, he shaken up and stopped the car. 

-You'd better go to the Engineer and report yourself. I'll take your things to your room. 

That was weird. You went out of the car and followed the directions to where screams were coming from. 

-Jesus, calm down, man! It's just a stupid card game! 

On the wooden table, you saw a boy trying to break out of Soldier's grip. He nailed him with two hands around his neck to a hard surface and didn't think to let go. 

-I'm tired of your cheating kid! Show me where you hid your spare cards. 

-I don't have them! 

-Do you two always 'ave to behave like zhis. 

The man with the mask on his face was clearly having a nervous breakdown. The Medic sitting next to him just shook his head with disapproval, while the Demoman pulled another sip from the bottle.

Your quiet grunt has interrupted all the chaos. All eyes turned towards you. 

-I'm looking for the Engineer and maybe you know where I can find him. 

-Ah'm right behind ya, darlin'. 

The warm voice behind scared you a little anyway. (y/n) turned around and was greeted by a friendly-looking man. He held out one hand towards and you shook it. 

-Howdy. Ya must be (y/n). Let me show ya around our humble base. 

You just nodded your head and followed him. After you left, Spy was the first to speak. 

-Who would 'ave zhought zhat such a person would 'onor us.

He muttered pleased. 

-Who exactly? 

Scout took a few deep breaths when he managed to free himself from a murderous grip. Spy smiled at the thought that he knew more than the others. 

-She's one of zhe members of zhe last robot fighting teams. 

Scout and the others looked at him in unbelief. 

-You mean "Mann vs. Machine" thing? When Mann.co fought against Gray Men and his gang of cans? 

-Oui. And we 'ave zhe 'onor of guesting 'er 'ere. What do you zhink of zhat, Doctor? He gently poked him in the shoulder. Medic didn't answer, but looked intensely at the place where you disappeared.

-Sie ist so schön.

To be continue...


	2. Christmas accident (Scout x Male Reader) Smut!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope 2021 will be a better year.

This winter your duty on the battlefield was very exhausting. Throughout December your team hat to fight opponents in snow blizzards and cold. Forstbite, freezing weapons and door latches have become everyday routine. Finally one day Engineer and a few of your companions had to lock every doors and windows with wooden planks so the snow storm raging outside wouldn't break in.

Unluckily, two days before Christmas the heating stopped working at night so the temperature inside dropped to 32 F causing the water in pipes to freeze. When Engi and rest of your friends tried to keep all the remaing heat in the living room where now we were all supposed to sleep, (y/n) had to go to the near city to inform the administration what happend and get some supplies. Scout wasn't happy about that. 

\- Why do ya 've to go? Sniper and his damn house on wheels'd do too. 

His whining accompanied you all the way to the garage and when you prepare the truck for the road. 

-Ya really can't stay? 

-No. I won't change my mind. 

The warm slim figure wrapped tightly around you. 

-Think about it. Ya could help me keep a little warm in our bed~

With no thought, you grabbed a runner and threw him on the car mask in one movement. 

-Au! What the hell man..?! 

Your lips connected with his, setting a clear dominance for him in this relationship. You split his legs with your knee then entered between them. Scout immediately gave in to your pressure and started rubbing his crotch against you with desperation. Both your fast breaths could be heard. Suddenly you stopped and the young man made a needy whine, demanding more caresses. 

-If you'll be good, we'll finish it when I get back. 

Scout's face clearly expressed that he prefer you to stay and start what you finished.

-I hope I am not disturbing 'ou. 

Spy's voice made you jump away from each other. The damn creep has disturbed you again. 

-Fuck off, Spy! At least ya could have warned when ya were comin'. 

Scout got up and started to fix his shirt. 

\- My job is not to be hear when I come. 

Spy said seriously. 

-'ou'd better let (y/n) go because he has to be zhere by evening. Go help the rest to take zhings. 

The red one on the face runner went to the exit showing Spy the middle finger. 

-Please buy me a pack of better cigarettes when 'ou are in town. 

-That's all? 

You wrote down another item on the list. 

-No. Pleas don't copulate with Scout in all corners every five minutes. 

Damn father taking care of his son. 

-Jeremy's a grown-up and he knows what he wants. He's not getting hurt so please leave us alone. 

You said it louder than you intended and then you get in the car and start the engine.

While driving an old truck, the landscape slowly became a white page through the snow that was constantly falling. In some places you could see pieces of dark green pine trees sticking out from under the snow comforter which immwdiatley disappeared in the overhelming white. The grey gloomy sky hid the sun and moon behind clouds so it was impossible to tell if it was night or day. Snowdrift was drowning out the radio waves, so the sleepy Christmas song on the radio soon was covered with unpleasant n lightsoises.  
Soon lights appeared on the horizon which meant your destination was near. After the next turn, the first buildings emerged from falling snow. There were a few peope walking on the streets, going to buy the most necessary things or going home from work. Christmas lights with decorations presents a beautiful spectacle. You parked vehicle in small, quiet alley so no one noticed it. Residents were still not convinced by the presence of mercenaries near their town so it was best not to give them another reason to get rid of you.

Miss Pauling was waiting at the end of the street, you give her informations about the difficult situation in the base.

-I understand your problem but the spare parts will be deliver after christmas. Sorry but this is the only thing I can do for now. Until then you've to deal with it by yourself.

She look at you sadly. At least she was aware of conditonss you guyis had to face. Nobody said that mercenary life was easy so you smile at her.

-Don't worry about us, we'll get through this somehow.

After you wish her merry christmas you move on with your own business. When you finay finish, it was quite late, the snow had already covered the traces of passers-by. It's time to go back. Unluckily, the snow that has been calmly falling so far was joined by a cold wind, soon you met with it's consequences. At the last moment you managed to stop infront of the barely visible pile of frozen snow, which the winds hat to bring from the mountains. 

(y/n) grabbed a shovel attached to the back of the truck and set off to dig the road forward. However the cold was doing it's job and slowly he was losing strength. Soon it completely penetrated his body through which the shivers were passing, teeth started to clank at each other. The world began to spin. After an hour he couldn't move his hands. Eyelids became heavier and heavier.

Everything suddenly became black and quiet.

|Later|

You had no idea what was going on around you. someone was moving you. (y/n) woke up tightly wrapped in a few thick blankets. The whole body was still score, but at least you didn't feel cold anymore.

-Look who finally decided to get up.

The rise in blanket next to you, which you have just noticed, move and from undermeath it Scout's head appeared

-Ya've been sleeping all day since Heavy, Soldier and Demo found you in the snow.

Boy slowly crawled out from under the cover and lay down next to you. His arms and legs locked you in a tight but not unwanted embrace. Now you notice that you were in the living room. There was a pile of blankets on the ground, probably from all corners of the base. A slow extingushing fire was smouldering in the fire place.

-I was afraid that ya wouldn't come back. 

He tried but his voice was trembling. 

-When ya didn't come back at midnight the guys went lookin' for ya... I couldn't... they didn't want let me... 

-Scout...

-Ya went outside the respawn area... 

-Scout..?

-When they brought ya, ya were all purple. Doc barely managed to bring you back...

Finally, you managed to get out of the blanket and embrace the runner as hard as you could. You started kissing him over the face while convincing him that you will never leave him. Scout slowly stopped shaking and let himself fall asleep in your arms. In the corner of your eye you saw the figure moving away soundlessly. Everything will be fine.

The next day, Scout somehow managed to get everyone out of the common room. Even the Medic who wasn't quite convinced to your condition went dressed in a thick Heavy coat to the lab to continue the research. You were lying still when the proud Scout entered the living room taking off his shirt and pants. 

-You will be cold in your underwear only. 

You looked at him pretending to be surprised. 

-Ya promised me somethin' before left so don't think ya'll get away with it. 

There was a dark spot in his boxers, next to a visible erection. 

-Ya know how hard it's to be horny lyin' next to ya in a room full of men? 

After getting rid of his socks, he leaned over you. 

-I think I deserve a reward~

-Maybe, but I'm not really in the mood right now so you better get dressed before you get cold. 

You bite your lower lip. Your boyfriend looked handsome as usual. Despite delicate face, his body was showing a man who was trained on the battlefield. You had to stop yourself from throwing yourself at him, nailing his arms with one hand and moving the other over his torso. It was also a pleasure to tease your lover. Your boyfriend's face became serious. 

-Don't tell me that ya forgot! Man, I had to hold back all day! Ya know what it's like to walk with... are ya laughin' at me!

His reaction was priceless. You brought the grumpy boy closer to you, his erection didn't disappear despite jokes so you had to use it. You slid one hand into the boxers and gently touched member, which resulted in a delicious moan, to finally get into his entrance. To your surprise, two fingers entered without any obstacles. 

-I see that you missed me very much. 

The teeth gently biting his neck prevented the Scouts from creating an understandable word. Finally, you decided that you two can move on. After getting rid of the boxers you could finally see him in full glory. Slowly kissing his belly you headed towards the groin which was covered with a few light hairs. You gently grasped the tip from which the precum has started to drop slowly towards the heavy ballssack. Scout had to hold back from sudden movements at all costs, at every thrust made you slow down, which was an torture. He absolutely lost it when your tongue overcame the muscle circle and got to his prostate. After a long time the runner made a whine out and then his whole body went through a spasm when he came. You embraced him, wheezing hard, but happy as never. 

-Satisfied? 

He kissed you on the cheek. 

-Yup and ready for round two. 

You were hoping that the guys wouldn't be back for long.


End file.
